Hold Me Tight
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: ¿Qué haría Patty si su adorada caja de lápices se gasta y Kid tiene una nueva, pero que ella debe ganársela con algunas condiciones? KidxPatty full ¡Rewiew!
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es un regalo para aquellos que le gustan esta pareja. –en principal a "shamankingeslomás". El rate puede cambiar, porque el contenido puede catalogarse como "fuerte". La **_**inocente**_**-infantil Patricia Thompson y el ****obsesionado**** de la simetría Death the Kid. ¿Qué podría pasar si conviven un mes juntos? Nada bueno, eso es **_**seguro**_

**Además, quiero dejar en claro que esto está hecho con ayuda e ideas de una amiga mía, Ushi. Ella ama el trío, pero le interesó el hilo principal de la historia. **

**Ushi, espero que te guste. Va para vos ^^**

**Bueno, ahora sí, les dejo tranquilos, y lean.**

**(El título es meloso, pero no es así la historia. Lo juro. Proviene de una canción de A. K-F. G)**

**HOLD ME TIGHT**

**Prólogo...**

**HIRA, HIRA, HIRAKU HIMITSU NO TOBIRA**

En la mansión de Death City, una chica de cabello rubio se encontraba leyendo una carta. Su nombre era Patricia Thompson, quien estaba comiendo unas galletitas en forma de cabezas de jirafas. A su lado, estaba un chico, quien había entrado a la biblioteca en sigilo, para no sorprenderle.

Él le observaba desde las sombras, como un león que acecha a la pobre presa.

Sus ojos de oro estaban clavados en los omóplatos de la chica, esperando alguna señal de vida por parte de ella. Patty ciertamente no era alguien que le hablara mucho, pero ahora estaban más unidos. Por una sola causa... porque Liz se había ido de viaje.

Patty movió delicadamente su cabellera, como si fuera alguien de mayor edad.

Hoy ella llevaba una falda larga de color azul y una blusa cerrada blanca. Tenia el cabello recogido en media cola, con unas hebillitas que hacían juego hasta con sus ojos. Esas mismas se la había regalado su hermana mayor, Elizabeth Thompson.

Entonces, con una mirada baja y bastante opacada, ella leyó para sus adentros.

_Dear Patty:_

_Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Aquí estoy, en el Caribe, después de una semana. ¡Tuve realmente mucha suerte de haber ganado ese concurso de belleza! Lástima que el premio era para mi sola... odio dejarte sola con Kid y los demás. Detesto haberles abandonado..._

_Aunque también, la estoy pasando muy bien, pero te extraño. Todos los días me replanteo que quiero volver a Death City, para estar a tu lado. Necesito tu risa, tu alegría. Te necesito, Patty. Aquí hay gente amable, pero no tanto como nuestros amigos del Shibusen. No tanto como tú o Kid_

_Te extraño y tengo muchos regalitos para ti. Te quiero, te adoro y espero que estés bien. Un beso, tu hermana_

_Liz Thompson._

Patricia Thompson terminó de repasar la carta y sonrió, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, silenciosas y lastimeras.

-Yo también te extraño, onee-chan. Mucho. Vuelve pronto.

-¿Patty? ¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Kid-kun? No, no es nada –dijo ella, sorprendida. Le había agarrado en el peor despilfarro de sus sentimientos más sinceros. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con un movimiento de su cabeza y sonrió amablemente al chico.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si! –volvió a sonreír, con ese gesto tantas veces ensayado, cuando las cosas le iban mal. Sonrisa suave y dulce, una de esas que iluminarían el día de cualquier pobre alma

-No hace falta que mientas

Patty se ruborizó un poquito, pero no se notó. Sus mejillas ya eran rosadas

-De verdad que estoy bien ¡Quiero pintar una jirafa! ¡Wiii! ¡Así se la regalaré a Mi onee-chan cuando vuelva! ¡Wiii! –salió corriendo de la biblioteca y fue hacia su habitación. Al llegar, suspiró mientras una última lágrima caía por sus mejillas. Encerrándose, tomó un papel y una lapicera y con rapidez comenzó a escribir.

_Dear Liz: _

_Hace mucho que no te veo, de verdad que yo también te extraño, pero espero que la pases bien ¡Estoy comenzando a expresarme mejor! ¿No es eso grandioso? Te quiero mucho, por favor, cuídate._

_Patty Thompson_

De pronto, alguien tocó con ocho golpes suaves, la puerta

-¿Patty? ¿No has visto mi lápiz octavo? –preguntó Kid, desde el otro lado

Patty rió suavemente, antes de mirar ese mismo. Oh, si, ahí estaba el que su estúpido Meister estaba pidiendo. Entre sus dedos

Él y su simetría... estaba enfermo, realmente.

-Etto.... iep... gomen...ne –dijo con un tono infantil.

Kid se quedó parado contra la pared, mirando el piso, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Hacía una semana que estaban ellos dos solos, en la mansión. Ni siquiera Patty quiso invitar a sus amigos. Estaba bastante deprimida y varias veces le había encontrado llorando silenciosamente en sus sueños.

Estaba seguro que esto era una locura. Era la primera vez que se separaban en toda su vida. Pero si fue la misma Patty quien convenció a Liz para que se fuera al Caribe. ¿Por qué no pensaba un poco más las cosas antes de darlas por sentado? Hoy sufría discretamente, porque no quería molestar a nadie.

Además había muchas cosas que le estaban molestando. Ahora que estaban todos los días juntos, había comenzado a conocer otra faceta de Patty. Sí, seguía siendo la misma infantil de siempre, era una niña pequeña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Justamente, eso era. Patty era una chica con un cuerpo envidiable. Y simétrica.

Kid adoraba, idolatraba y amaba la simetría.

Y para muy a su pesar, también deseaba tener ese cuerpo junto a él.

Su privada obsesión.

Maldita fuera la simetría.

Maldita fuera Patricia Thompson.

**Fin del prólogo.**

**Gracias por leer. De verdad que estaré esperando sus rewiews, para ver si sigo o no. Ni siquiera esto empieza y no sé cuantos capis puede llegar a tener ^^ **

**Así que si quieren alimentarme, ¡Déjenme rewiews! Los estaré esperando ansiosa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer capítulo, serán cortillos. No van a ser muy largos, para su felicidad... por ahora, claro**

**Dedicado como siempre a Ushi ^^. Gracias por los consejos n///n**

**Disclaimer: ¡Soul Eater no es mío! ¡Una y otra vez... ojalá pudiera serlo...!**

**Sixteen girl**

Kid siguió observando a la chica que estaba dibujando una jirafa, en el medio de la mesa de la biblioteca que tenían en la mansión. Cantaba suavemente, mientras seguía pintando una y otra vez, riendo con ella misma, casi sin dirigirle la palabra. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sus labios poseían un rictus simpático. De mala gana, él sonrió a la par de la pistola demoníaca

Pero entonces, en un mal movimiento y sin querer, ella se cortó la delicada piel de su mano, con la tijera que estaba a su lado.

-Ay... –dijo la chica, pero no le dio importancia, mas continuaba cantando y pintando con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

El mero hecho de pensar que este regalo sería para su onee-chan le hacía muy feliz. Esperaba que Liz supiera apreciarlo... ya había sido atrapada cuando quería quemar todas las jirafas que Patty escondía en su habitación. Incluso quería poner en una bolsa de basura toda la ropa que tuviera el color de las manchas y de la piel de ese animal africano. No le dolió a la menor de las Thompson eso, sino que lo hiciera a escondidas, en vez de hablarlo. Le pareció cruel de su onee-chan, pero Patty dedujo que ambas habían cambiado desde que Kid les había sacado de la calle.

-Patty... deja que te ayude con la herida –le susurró Kid, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica entre las suyas.

Ambos sintieron que el roce no fue completamente gentil y con ansias de hacer un bien.

Por ese motivo, Patty, con el corazón en la boca, le miró sorprendida. ¿Por qué sentía a Kid tan diferente al de siempre? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su mente últimamente? Ella misma se había prohibido terminalmente nunca leerle la mente, aunque fuera por una misión que debía cumplir

_Privacidad..._

Ella se las daba a todos, era una niña tranquila y calladita si se lo proponía. Y eso hasta a Liz le hacía orgullosa.

-¿Kid-kun? –preguntó Patty, con una voz inocente.

-Que quiero ayudarte –dijo él, reiterando, mientras volvía a tomar la mano que ella le mezquinó con rapidez.

-Estaré bien. Solo es un corte

-**ES** asimétrico.

Patty le miró a los ojos. Ambos se observaban fijamente, tratando de confirmarse de manera mutua sus propias mentiras y sospechas.

-Está bien –dijo ella, derrotada.

Le cedió la mano, pero no dejaba de estar atenta. Había algo extraño en la forma de actuar de Kid. Y se ratificó del todo cuando él buscó la tijera, para querer cortarle la otra mano.

_-¡Matte!_ –Gritó -¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¡Es asimétrico! ¡Si te cortas una, serán las dos!

-¡Vive asimétricamente, anormal! –oh, si, Patty se lo echó en cara, sin miedo.

-Entonces, te lo curaré

-Eso pensé que harías... –la voz de ella era bastante molesta

-No te preocupes... no podré convencerte

-Si eres masoquista, córtate tú y ya está. No te preocupes, no duele –vaya mentira que se había mandado -jejeje

A Kid los ojos se le iluminaron. Y tomando la tijera, cortó de la misma medida la mano derecha. Patty le miraba absorta e incrédula, mientras volvía a respirar con dificultad. No le daba buena espina todo esto.

-Ahora si, esto es simétrico

-Estás loco... –miró hacia su jirafa, que se había manchado con la sangre de ambos.

Con el ceño fruncido, afrontó a Kid. Enojada, le señaló su _obra de arte_ arruinada

-Sumimasen

-¡Sabes lo que significa eso!

-Que...

-¡Que tendré que comenzar otra vez! ¡Y encima... se me acabaron los colores...! –se deprimió rápidamente y sus ojos se aguaron

-O...Oye, lo siento, de verdad

-Está bien. Compraré una caja de lápices

-¿Por qué no lo repongo yo?

-¿Eh?

-Pero serán ocho cajas de lápices de ocho, ¿Qué te parece?

-Kid-kun...

-¿Aceptas?

Ella se lo pensó por un rato. Era una oferta tentadora, tendría más o menos para quince jirafas o más. No quería sonreír, no iba a darle la respuesta tan fácil. Miró la mano de él, que estaba ensangrentada. Frunció otra vez el entrecejo, aclarando su mente. Quería pensar, pero no podía dejar de recordarse que Kid estaba extraño. Que él no era el que conoció años atrás. Con inconsciencia, se lamió los labios y se acercó la mano del chico a su boca. La besó, mientras sin querer bebió un poco de su sangre. No le dio repugnancia, mas sintió algo raro en sus entrañas. Su corazón latió fuertemente, por un momento. Parecía volver a nacer ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto una bruja o un vampiro? ¡Hasta su onee-chan se espantaría de ella!

Alejándola, sonrió y volvió a lamerse los labios. Sorbió el labio inferior y luego mordió suavemente el labio superior.

Una vez limpia su boca, le miró a la cara.

Él estaba ruborizado de pies a cabeza, sorprendido. Podía notar su respiración completamente alterada, como la suya. Miró la mano de ella, cuando él ya la hubo tomado entre las suyas y se la llevaba a sus labios.

El corazón pareció saltársele cuando besó la piel suave de Patty. El candor de ella no tenía límites. No sabía nada de lo que esto significaba ¿Qué clase de chica de dieciséis años haría algo así? ¿Por qué lo provocaba con esas miradas suaves, aguadas y esa voz completamente inocentemente sensual (cuando quería, claro estaba)? Agradeció en su interior que Liz no estuviera. Sino lo mataría.

Al terminar ese pequeño ritual, ambos volvieron a mirarse. Patty se ruborizó rápidamente por lo que dio una ojeada a las jirafas. ¿Por qué Shinigami-sama no les llamaba? Ah! porque le había dado un descanso a su hijo. Maldijo su mala suerte ¿Cómo reaccionaría ahora? ¿Qué le diría?

-Duele... –dijo él, para cortar el silencio de muertos

-Seh... jejeje__ –se rió un poco nerviosa, mientras acariciaba su mano, aun húmeda por los labios de él.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya hacia el centro comercial a comprarte ocho cajas de lápices de colores ¿No crees?

-¡Ajap jejeje__!

-Nos vemos –le dijo, mientras clavaba la mirada en las manos de la chica. Aún estaban cerca, por lo que se aprovechó de la confusión y besó suavemente la mejilla derecha y la izquierda de Patty, en las comisuras de sus labios –esto es por dejarme comprarte la caja de lápices

Se levantó, cantando para él una desconocida melodía, aún con una sonrisa en su boca.

Patricia Thompson tocó su pecho, en la zona de su corazón, para calmar los latidos. Se ruborizó del todo en cuanto él cerró la puerta

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar entre ellos?

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Ahora que terminé de escribirlo, me siento un poco culpable... ¡Pobre Patty! Duh, nada de esto es romántico, así que no se hagan ilusiones. Todo es deseo. Pero bueno, siempre digo lo mismo: nunca me tomen en cuenta cuando digo algo sobre mis historias. No saben lo cambiante que puedo llegar a ser, cuando se me ocurren las ideas, jajaja. **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben cómo alimentarme :3 **

**¡Rewiews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Soul Eater JAMÁS será mío (T_T). ****Pero espero que Atsushi Ookubo se digne de hacer algo más que simple amistad entre sus personajes O///O. No puedo quejarme, hay muchas insinuaciones de algo más entre muchos de ellos. Por suerte no me (y nos) tiene a pan y agua...**

**Truly, madly and deeply **

Luego de unas horas, Death The Kid entró a su casa, llevando las cajas detrás de la espalda. Fue hacia su habitación y los guardó. Salió de allí y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Sonrió para sus adentros al verla. No iba a olvidar ni el corte, ni los roces de sus labios contra la piel; tampoco olvidaría esos besos en las comisuras de sus labios húmedos. Eso lo había atontado todo el camino hacia el centro de las compras.

-Hola...

Ella se sobresaltó y le miró a la cara.

-¡Holitas!

Patty observó a Kid por un momento. Cada vez que él venía del centro comercial, siempre estaba bastante deprimido. Claro que era por lo asimétrico que era el lugar...aunque hoy NO parecía estar preocupado por eso

Por raro que sonara, ahora el chico sonreía de una forma curiosa, haciendo que el estómago de Patricia se encogiera de algo diferente. No tenía miedo, pero sin embargo, sentía que el estar alerta; era algo necesario. Una intuición extrema le decía una y otra vez que no debía guardar la guardia

-¿Kid-kun?-preguntó ella, sin ese toque tan normal en sus ojos. Aun tenía un mirar lleno de dolor. Liz, su confidente, se había ido; y él estaba actuando diferente –Mmmm... Je...

¿Era que Kid-kun extrañaba mucho a su _onee-chan_? Tal vez si. Por eso, ella sonrió cálidamente y se acercó al chico. Su gesto seguía allí, pero Kid le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Patty?

-Yo sé que debes extrañar a mi nee-chan... pero estoy segura que esta bien

-¿Por qué lo dices, Patty?

-Porque ustedes son muy unidos. ¿_Desho_?

-Eh...Etto... –quería decirle que sí, pero que no se preocupara. Aunque no estaría bien si una de sus armas estaba a su lado, _Demo._.. eso sería mentirle. Kid agradecía a todos los dioses –reiteradamente- que Liz se hubiese marchado

Por primera vez, no había notado la asimetría de las calles. Tampoco el hecho de que no le importaba que la Thompson mayor los hubiese "abandonado". Tenía a la más simétrica de las chicas a su lado, sonriendo preocupada. Contiguo a él, se encontraba Patty, bella e inocente, la que él quería

-No hace falta que contestes, jejeje –otra vez esa risita extrañísima pero cómica- es mejor que no pienses mucho en que ella falta.

-A mi no me interesa eso –dijo inconscientemente.

Patty abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero...por qué entonces actúas raro?

-¿En qué sentido?

-Te quedas mirando la ventana, solo. –Kid sonrió ante ese comentario. Cuando hacía eso, era porque pensaba en qué hacer con Patty- Olvidas tus comidas, hablas para ti mismo e incluso te asustas cuando te llamo –habló, contando con los dedos las cosas que debía decir.

Kid sonrió cálidamente, acariciando el rubio cabello de ella.

-No es nada, Patty. Solo un problema de simetría

-¿Quieres decir que me vas a dejar ahora que mi onee-chan no está? –Preguntó muy entristecida. Kid tragó dificultosamente, para contestarle. Pero ella le ganó de mano -¿Por qué? –ahora sus ojos se aguaron –no...

Hizo unos ademanes en el aire, tratando de que no se pusiera mal. Ella seguía con sus ojos claros llenos de lágrimas saladas. Le miró fijamente, antes de decirle con una sonrisa nerviosa y poniendo ahora ambas manos en los hombros de la chica.

-No quise decir eso. Eres simétrica, ÉSE es el punto –dejó escapar.

-¿Sigues queriéndome? –su voz era alegre, sus ojos se iluminaron como cuando Liz estaba y su voz era... condenadamente dulce e ingenua

-Claro. Tú eres más simétrica que Liz. Es evidente que ella es mayor y me llevo mejor –_"¿Por qué tuve que decir eso?"_ se preguntó, queriéndose matar

-¿Significa que no me soportas? –otra vez los ojos llenos de agua

-No es eso... –se puso colorado –solo... que... Ah! Patty, ¡Te falta madurar... muchísimo y PUNTO! –largó, soltándole de los hombros. Ella se aferró rápidamente de la chaqueta del chico. Kid sintió que el alma de su arma estaba más tranquila ahora

-Ah? –se puso pálida y le miró anonada -¿Era eso?

-¡Claro! ¡Nadie puede ser tan infantil todo el tiempo! –se rió suavemente, junto a Patty -Pero... ¡Te traje la caja de lápices...!

-¡Ah! ¡Wiii! –Chilló de felicidad. Al demonio el llanto y la escena que estaba montando. Las Jirafas le hacían muy feliz y podría hacer una para su onee-chan -¡Gracias, Kid-Kun! –le sonrió ampliamente, a punto de abrazarle.

Él le detuvo, con ambas palmas de las manos levantadas a la altura del pecho de los dos. Rozó el cuerpo de Patty, en **esa **área, sin querer; y tanto como él y como ella, se ruborizaron

-_Gomen nasai_ –dijo él, fingiendo estar culpable, mirando al piso. Luego levantó la cabeza y le contempló a los ojos–Pero si lo haces, me quitarás la simetría

-Nada puede ser eternamente simétrico-voz ácida.

Kid quedó con la mente en blanco después de eso. Le miró preocupado ¿Su Patty cambiaría?

Aprovechando la confusión, ella le abrazó. Patty percibió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía aferrarse de su Meister. No era la primera vez que lo notaba. Kid le respondió al abrazo, no importaba nada ahora. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, antes de que él rompiera el silencio con una voz ronca y suave. Tenía los ojos levemente entornados, de verdad que disfrutaba mucho de estar así junto a la pequeña Thompson

-_Demo_... –dijo él, contra el oído de Patty. Ella abrió exageradamente sus ojos-deberás darme algo a cambio. Sabes que NADA es gratis

-¿Qué debo hacer? –ella se separó unos centímetros para mirarle a la cara. Él sonrió.

-Por cada lápiz, debes hacer un favor

-¿Favor?

-Vamos, no son tan complicados –_"si, claro..."_

-¡De acuerdo!

-Las cajas tienen 8 lápices. Entonces, son 64 favores. ¿Serias capaz de realizarlos?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No me subestimes, jejeje! –Sonrió alegremente –no te preocupes, daré lo mejor de mí

"_No sabe en lo que se mete. ¿Qué tanto aguantarás por unos lápices simétricos y de calidad, Patricia Thompson?"_ se preguntó Kid

-Genial. Trato hecho

Estrecharon sus manos.

Kid se acercó al rostro de ella, a punto de darle un beso en los labios. Pero cambió de parecer y le dio uno en la frente y otro en la quijada. Disfrutó secretamente esa piel suave y casi de bebé. Cerró los ojos, cada vez que sus labios se detenían en el rostro de ella

Patty sintió sus músculos agarrotarse ante el contacto. Sonrió con timidez. Por un momento, sospechó que Kid fuera a besarle la boca. Pero desechó la idea, cuando se apartó. Ahora era el turno de ella.

Lamió sus labios, humedeciéndolos y se acercó a Kid. Besó la frente, con mucho cariño. Y también iba a besarle el otro extremo de su rostro, como él lo hizo. Pero Kid no le dejó. Los labios de Patty Thompson tocaron _otra_ zona.

Luego de eso, ella se ruborizó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Al llegar a la suya, cerró la puerta aún temblando por los nervios, colorada.

Nunca se iba a dar cuenta que Kid sonreía por lo sucedido, tocándose el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hice?!... –se preguntó ella, con voz histérica, sintiéndose culpable de lo ocurrido.

_**Flashback**_

_Cuando los labios de Patty acariciaron la frente de él, sintió la respiración en su cuello. Al quedarse un rato allí, apretó el agarre suyo en la cintura de él._

_Kid sonrió, le sintió contra su piel y una leve sensación de confusión la shockeó._

_Aunque eso no fue todo_

_Por no darse cuenta, descendió su rostro e iba a besarle donde antes él había hecho lo mismo en el suyo. Pero no advirtió cuando Kid bajó un poco su cabeza e hizo que ella le besara el labio inferior_

_Patty pudo enterarse cuando sintió que él le estrechaba mucho más que de costumbre._

_Tal como eso empezó, ella se apartó, azorada. Y con el corazón latiéndole salvajemente. _

_¿Lo había hecho a propósito? ¡Kid-kun jamás le haría algo tan vil! ¡No sería tan desconsiderado! ¡Él era su Meister...! ¿Qué haría, por el amor de Kami? _

_Aún así, se había sentido genial besarle los labios._

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Ahora si lo he terminado. Ya saben las tardes de aburrimientos cuando vas de visita-por obligación -a una casa donde no te aceptan porque eres otaku, son bastante productivas si te pones a escribir algo llamado cariñosamente fic –en el caso del mío-. **

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y bueno, esto está dedicado a dos personas: Ushi y a Gia. A ambas, gracias por las charlas (aunque fueran de diferentes motivos, claro. Ushi del fic y con Gia hablamos del fic y otras cosas más... :p) y a PattyxKid XD (ustedes ya saben por qué :P) y a Gise-chan (por el aguante que me tiene esta chica)**

**Sé que este capi pudo sonar aburrido. ¡Pero no desistan! ¡Tampoco es tan HENTAI el hecho! Es más de amistad y amor. Pero sí, está confirmado que habrá lemmon (¿s?) o lime (¿s?) en los capítulos posteriores. **

**Sigo diciéndolo... pobre Patricia Thompson...**

**Nos vemos. Un beso ¡Los quiero! Gracias por leer**

**PD: ¿Rewiew?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: el día que Soul Eater sea mío, se darán cuenta por lo shojo-shounen que va a ser la serie XD. Por ahora, es del genio Atsushi Ookubo**

**AKARUI DAI**

_Día brillante-favor 1_

A la mañana siguiente, Patty se levantó de la cama con su estómago algo revuelto.

Miró la foto en su mesita de luz, desordenada. Era una que estaban Liz y ella juntas, con una bolsa de dinero. La rubia rió por lo bajo. Aún cuando ya habían sido educadas para la civilización, seguían comportándose como un par de locas. Patty añoraba sus años de infancia; aunque ahora tenía beneficios. Un techo, ropa, y comida. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por ver dónde pasarían la noche. Si en un hotel destartalado... o el piso de un callejón de Brooklyn. Ahora también tenía compañía. Kid era pesado, pero buena persona

Sonrió tomando una segunda fotografía. Allí estaba con Liz, cuando ya habían sido sacadas de la calle. Su hermana sonreía con otra luz en sus ojos. Parecía contenta... Demo... también notó otra especie de mirada hacia el camarógrafo:

Death The Kid

Era como las que ella les daba a los hombres con los que flirteaba, antes de quitarles todo el dinero...

Es que ¿Liz amaba a Kid? Ella siempre le había dicho que él era como un hermano menor

Suspiró y tomó otra foto. Esta era aún más extraña. Estaban los tres. No era simétrica, porque le convencieron hacer una foto "casual". Kid estaba al costado de Liz y ella, (Patty) al otro lado. Liz pasaba una mano en la cabeza de Patty, pero también otra por la cintura de Kid. Él sonreía algo diferente: era como si se sintiera incómodo al lado de la mayor de las Thompson. La mirada a Liz era la misma de la otra foto. Sensual. Esta vez la dirigía a Kid

Patty tragó con dificultad y tomó la última foto. Estaban Kid y ella. La menor de las Thompson abrazaba a Kid con cariño y una cara juguetona. Kid le correspondía, pero con esa mirada que tanto le intimidaba. Le hacía más apuesto, pero era como si quisiera ver a través de ella.

Dejó la foto y volvió a suspirar. Se ruborizó severamente cuando recordó el semi-beso-en-los-labios que le había dado sin querer al chico. Si lo hubiese planeado, no habría salido tan bien. Un beso.... Su primer beso.

Liz siempre le había contado que no debía esperar por siempre al chico azul. Que cuando la cosa se diera, aprovechara. ¿Si Liz era virgen? Patty ya estaba por ponerlo en duda. Su hermana mayor tenía todo a favor. Un cuerpo sexy, una voz dulce, un carácter sorprendente y lo que más le gustaba a Patty, una cabellera preciosa. Su hermana siempre tendió a seducir a cualquier hombre, sin proponérselo. Si a Patty le pasaba algo, no dudaría en protegerla. También tenía esa cualidad atractiva.

Si Patty hablase con un chico, seguramente le espantaría. No era la chica más bonita del mundo. Y además, era demasiado infantil. Eso podía más que ella. Maldición, Patty siempre quiso ser como su hermana y nunca logró ni besar a un chico.

-¡Buenos días, Patty! –gritó Kid, abriendo la puerta de la chica, de golpe -¡Arriba que hay mucho que hacer!

-K... ¡KID-KUN! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó asustada.

-Levántate. –Él sonrió –Mira qué día más simétrico el de hoy –fue y le abrió las cortinas

Patty le observó un poco absorta. Como la ventana estaba del lado de la cama, puso una rodilla sobre esta y casi aplastó el cuerpo el cuerpo del arma.

-Kid, te vas a caer encima de mí y te voy a matar –amenazó, sonrojada. Era una voz seria y temerosa.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada. Solo quiero hacerlo más SI...MÉ...E......TRI....COOOOOOO! –y sin querer, se cayó encima de Patty, porque perdió el equilibrio. Con un golpe seco, sintieron la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Kid quedó con los brazos en los costados del cuerpo de la chica y su cara yacía en su cuello. Respiró contra la piel de Patty, quien estaba nerviosa, su corazón latiéndole como el galope de un caballo desbocado y con sus mejillas más rojas que de costumbre. La joven arma sabía que él estaba al tanto de todo su cuerpo convulsionado por los atrevimientos.

Él se incorporó con rubor y observó a la joven Thompson que yacía debajo de su "Oh! –tan- Asimétrico- Cuerpo". Se miraron por un rato y él rompió el silencio. Aún sin apartarse del todo, solo apoyando las manos en la cama, para enfrentarle le dijo de pronto

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-M...Me estás aplastando, idiota –susurró, enojada

-Mira qué pose más simétrica en la que estamos

-¿Eh? –Patricia Thompson estuvo por darse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana. Pero sin querer, sonrió y comenzó a reírse

-Por fin eres tú misma –le susurró dulcemente, acariciando la hebra de cabello dorado alegre más cercano, como muestra de cariño; pero ella no le escuchaba. Solo reía una y otra vez, con las mejillas ruborizadas de la muestra de sentimientos. Kid se aclaró la garganta, sin que ella aún le notara-Bien, hoy es el favor número uno –la risa se le acabó al instante

Patty le observó ruborizándose lentamente. ¿Qué le pediría?

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Primero antes que nada.... –el chico pareció pensarlo. -¡ARREGLA ESTA HABITACIÓN QUE ME DA REPELÚS!

-Eh... jejeje –se rió otra vez, mientras tomaba de los hombros al chico y lo apartaba de encima suyo. Se incorporaron, mientras la adolescente comenzaba a acomodarse la ropa, con un poco de indecisión. ¿Por qué no se marchaba de la habitación para darle _privacidad_? –Necesito cambiarme

-De acuerdo. Hazlo. Después te quiero abajo en el comedor. Desayunarás y luego de eso, ¡Te pones a ordenar esto! –señaló el chico dando zapatazos contra el piso, encolerizado por la "_desorganización_" que había allí

-Maníaco reprimido –murmuró Patty por lo bajo, mientras se marchaba al baño

Por un momento pensó tardarse una hora, pero luego lo consideró y supo que era enviarse a sí misma una carta de muerte. Ni loca haría que él le estuviera vigilando mientras se desvestía. No era Tsubaki-chan para darle tantos beneficios por ser su arma. Aún no entendía cómo la morocha dejaba que Black Star le mirara todo el tiempo, mientras se bañaba. ¿Estaba loca?

Se aseó el cuerpo, después de tomar una ducha y se vistió con ropa común y de entre casa. Una blusa de color blanco y una falda del mismo color. No estaba acostumbrada a usarlas, pero había sido reprendida por Liz; debido que su atuendo siempre era pasado de moda.

-Espero que te guste lo que me puse, Liz-chan –susurró Patty, mirándose al espejo. Se peinó como siempre, solo que dejó poco de su flequillo en el rostro

Luego de eso, aseó el baño y salió de allí. Miró el cuarto donde dormía. Era gigante. Tenía una cama de dos plazas en el medio y mesitas de dormir, que eran dos. También dos placard repletos de ropa y un lugar enorme para que pudiera estudiar o escribir. El baño y además de eso, una especie de propio salón de juegos. En pocas palabras, Patricia tenía más de lo que ella siempre había deseado para sí misma. Y no olvidar ni el computador ni la televisión plasma que estaba en una especie de barcito que tenía en frente de su cama.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con varios cuadros de pinturas al estilo Da Vinci, (cortesía de Kid) y había sido vuelta a pintar, para quitar todo vestigio de jirafas que residiera allí (cortesía AMABLE de Liz). Su cuarto ya parecía el de una adolescente encaminándose a la adultez.

Suspiró y dio un vistazo general. De verdad que ya daba pena el estado en el que estaba su cuarto. Kid tenía razón

Bajó las escaleras y le vio en el comedor, sentado en la mesa, serio como si tuviera que anunciar una muerte. Ella sonrió amablemente y se sentó en frente de él, con ambas manos posadas delicadamente en el borde del mueble. Se miraron y él quedó como en trance.

-Nunca estuviste más simétrica que hoy. –soltó, haciendo que ella se pusiera un poco más colorada

-¿Eh?

-Que desayunes –dijo de pronto, mirando su plato. –estuve una hora para acomodar los cubiertos, así que no arruines tanto la simetría

-Simetría... ya te daré simetría a ti –susurró ahora, enojada. Tomó su desayuno y comenzó a comerlo. Estaba riquísimo y ciertamente ya moría de hambre. –gracias, Kid-kun –levantó los platos de la mesa y fue hacia el lavabo. –cocinas cada vez mejor

-De nada ¿Estaban simétricos, verdad? –dijo con una especie de dolor en la voz

-Seh, jejeje

-Genial.

Siguieron en silencio, mientras ella terminaba de limpiar todo el desorden. Kid le observó con una sonrisa todo el tiempo, sin que Patty lo notara

-Voy arriba a arreglar las cosas

-Yo te supervisaré –dijo él, yendo atrás de la chica. Subieron las escaleras, mientras ella canturreaba alguna canción desconocida. Y entonces, abrieron la puerta. Kid quedó algo atontado por el hecho de que la mitad de todo el desorden estaba bastante arreglado

-No vale tomar ventajas -A ella le dio un ataque de risa –pero has hecho buen trabajo. ¿Te molesta si pongo música?

-No. Supongo que será simétrica

-Y si...

-Jejeje –ella siguió limpiando su cuarto con una sonrisa, amablemente ayudada por Kid. De vez en cuando él le decía que había algo mal acomodado, por lo que iba el chico en persona y le arreglaba las cosas. Patty seguía tranquila su ritmo y cuando terminó de acomodar, se sentó en la cama, estirando sus brazos y luego cayó el todo. Kid le observó desde su altura, con una sonrisa. Apartó el cabello salido de lugar y le dio un leve roce con los labios a la frente de la chica. No era un beso propiamente dicho, pero sí una fricción que duró un suspiro. Sentándose al lado de la chica, miró hacia la televisión y la prendió.

-Bien hecha tu primera consigna

-¡Wiii!

-Te has ganado un lápiz. Felicitaciones. –susurró ahora, mientras ella le abrazaba emocionada. -¿Patty? –preguntó, intimidado

-_Gomen ne_... –dijo ella, ruborizándose. Se separó del chico y miró hacia el piso –bueno. Mañana tengo que hacer otra cosa, ¿No?

-Ummm creo que si. No estoy seguro. Es según el ánimo en el que estoy. Además, pareces cansada ¿No dormiste nada? Además ayer no pernoctaste... ni antes de ayer tampoco. Te escuchaba dar vueltas desde mi habitación.

-Un poco de sonambulismo... Creo jejejeje –su risa volvía a ser la misma. Sus ojos estaban muy iluminados otra vez. Eso reconfortó al chico.

-¿Quieres dormir un poco? No te molestaré

-¿Eh?

-Que duermas

-Claro... gracias

-De nada. Anda, acuéstate _bien_ y duerme.

Ella hizo eso y dándole la espalda; cerró sus ojos. No se dio cuenta que Kid se le había quedado observando con una sonrisa dulce y complacida. Después de todo, las quejas de Liz no eran tan exageradas. Era aniñada, demasiado para tener la edad que tenía. Pero también tenía una forma de ser completamente extraña. Era más curiosa que su hermana. Además, siempre estaba de buen humor y eso, en vez de hartarle, le contagiaba.

"_No sabe lo hermosa que se ve durmiendo. Lo simétrica que es..."_pensó el chico, mientras acariciaba la pierna que tenía a su alcance.

-Kid-kun...

El chico quitó la mano de la piel de la chica, sobresaltado

-¿Si?

-Gracias por darme un verdadero hogar... –susurró ahora, entre sueños. Gimió después y se dio la media vuelta, para enfrentarle.

Kid por un momento pensó que había sido descubierto, pero no. Ella solo seguía durmiendo. ¿Así que le agradecía por eso? ¿Él qué pensaba?

-Tonta. Gracias a ti. Si tú no convencías a Liz de venir conmigo, entonces, jamás podría haberles conocido... ni tampoco podría estar con la chica más simétrica del mundo. –dijo en respuesta. Ella sonrió, como si entendiera, pero seguía durmiendo.

Acostándose a su lado, solo se limitó a verle, mientras mimaba la mano pálida de ella que estaba cerca de su rostro. Luego acarició suavemente los labios, deseando besarlos. Aunque no. Quería esperar hasta el momento indicado. Aunque nunca lo hubiera, claro. Después de todo, lo que él estaba haciendo, era aprovecharse del candor de Patty

Si Liz se enteraba, estaba seguro que iba a matarlo. Y lo revivía para lincharle doblemente.

Con un poco de ansiedad, cerró los ojos, para decirse a sí mismo que aún quedaban 63 favores... y que en esos, planeaba alguna vez hacerla suya.

Se quedó dormido, sin notar que Patty le abrazaba suavemente ahora. Y sin darse cuenta lo simétrico que era el cuadro que estaban representando

**Fin del tercer capítulo**

**Ah, finalmente pude terminar de escribirlo. Lo que hace escuchar buena música ¿No? Y estar de muy buen humor, claro. Espero que les haya gustado. De todo corazón se lo dedico a Ushi y a Gia, y a Gise, como siempre. En especial a KidxPatty porque ellos fueron los que me inspiraron a escribirlo. Nos vemos en la próxima**

**¿Rewiew?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los derechos de Soul Eater son solamente de Atsushi Ookubo. La persona que se le ocurra a robarlos, sufrirá mi ira. XD. Yo solo uso los nombres de la serie para mi historia. No me pertenecen, ¡Pero puede que en un futuro cercano sip! ^^**

**SUPER DUPER LOVE- LOVE DAYS**

_(favor dos)_

**Patty's POV**

A la noche, abrí los ojos. Miré mi habitación completamente ordenada y sonreí para mis adentros. A Kid le gustaba el orden y le había dado el gusto. E incluso, estaba segura que mi Onee-chan estaría muy feliz si lo viera así

Miré para mi costado y allí estaba el chico que tanto me estaba cuidando. Que tan extraño se estaba volviendo. Me daba curiosidad su forma de actuar, pero no por eso, dejaba de quererle. Él era mi mejor amigo, oh, si. Además, me había sacado de mi antiguo pasado, siempre con una sonrisa que pretendía comprar a medio mundo. Kid era mucho más que una simple compañía. Por eso, me parecía absurdo no poder decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba.

Su respiración era completamente suave, despreocupada. Sus cabellos se alborotaban y gracias a la luz de la luna que nos sonreía sin sangre entre sus dientes, pude ver un brillo especial en su piel. Su mueca era bastante curiosa, pero me gustaba mucho. Estaba más tranquilo, casi parecía un niño.

Permanecía hipnotizada por la belleza de Kid. Sabía que él era bonito, además, tenía conocimiento de que me gustaban los hombres. Aunque nunca lo dijera, siempre fui de buscar a alguien que se pareciera a mi amigo perfeccionista. Ahora me pregunto por qué siempre actuaba tan infantilmente... él me soportaba, era mi camarada y eso es lo que se hace aunque... Bueno, ya no era tanto mi amigo... él me gustaba. Admito que estaba enamorada de Kid.

Enamorada.

Sí, como una idiota. Como todas las chicas de esos libros que mi madre nos leía a mi onee-chan y a mí, cuando no éramos más que niñas.

Pero lo que sabía muy bien era que él jamás iba a corresponder a mis sentimientos. Porque él era rico. Porque para él yo era inmadura sin remedio.

Y porque sentía algo especial por Liz.

Con suavidad, toqué el cabello de Kid, acomodándolo. Él jamás se enteraría quién era la que se preocupaba en que despertara ordenado. Después de todo, soy invisible a sus ojos. Soy la menor de las hermanitas Thompson. Soy Patricia. Rubia insulsa, ojos azules y mejillas ruborizadas estúpidamente

A veces, cuando pensaba en eso, las lágrimas aparecían en mi rostro, para humillarme. Nunca me gustó ser menos que nadie, pero tampoco quería ser la primera persona que encabezaba todo. Mucho menos ser una altanera. No era ese mi estilo de persona.

Las verdades que decía, eran porque las necesitaba lanzar al aire. Quería que todos estuvieran bien, porque no quería verles sufrir. Tan simple y claro como el agua, esos eran mis sentimientos. Eran planos para muchos, porque no dejaba que todos los vieran.

Amar. Esa era la palabra que más me gustaba usar en mi mente. Porque es la palabra que engloba mi forma de ser. Yo amo a las personas que me rodean. Las amo con toda mi alma. Como liz, como Kid, como todos mis amigos del Shibusen. Podría matar por ellos... porque los amo.

Que melosa que soy. Sip, lo soy y me enorgullezco de eso. Porque sino no sería una persona. Alguien que no se preocupa por sus amigos, no puede pretender que sus amigos se preocupen cuando algo anda mal con ese ente. Es una basura o peor. Merecería todos los insultos que Kid injustamente se dice cuando está decepcionado de sí mismo, al ver algo asimétrico.

-Despierta, Kid –susurré, dulcemente

Él abrió sus ojos, como un niño que apenas ve el mundo. Me observó sonriente, con inocencia. Finalmente sus ojos volvieron a ser los de siempre y no los que me aprensaban el corazón. Hacían que me sintiera débil e indefensa ante sus acciones. Sabía que jugaba a algo que no comprendía aún porque era demasiado inocente. Todavía no había llegado a ser tan despierta en muchas cosas, porque no quería. Yo deseaba realmente ser una niña por siempre, como Peter Pan.

Gran error.

-Ya lo hice. ¿Ya es de noche?

-Sip. Y debes dormir en tu cama. –Dije alegremente –mañana será un día nuevo ¿No lo crees?

-No. No lo creo. Ya sabes. ¿Por qué no hacemos el segundo favor?

-¿Ha...Hacemos?

Mierda, eso no me daba buena espina. Se suponía que debía decirlo en primera persona ¡No era tan idiota! ¿Qué clase de pensamientos estaba teniendo sobre mí ese idiota? ¿Por qué no comprendía ese mensaje oculto y censurado de sus palabras?

-Ya sabes. Quiero algo que tú tienes.

-Q... ¿Que?

-Un beso.

Suspiré. Con que solo era eso. Bueno, un beso no hacía nada a nadie. Además, no iba a ser un beso lleno de amor, puesto que él no me quería. Solo ahora estaba volviéndose raro porque Liz no estaba ¿Era que ella sería algo de Kid?

Acercándome a él, le besé la mejilla. Kid sonrió con altanería, antes de apartarme de su rostro y mirarme a los ojos con una mirada completamente diferente. La que yo tanto temía de ver

-Quiero otra clase de beso. Ya sabes.

-Es que... sería el primero...

-vamos. Juguemos a algo. Si pierdes, me darás un beso. Si pierdo yo, haré lo que quieras.

-De acuerdo. ¿A qué?

-Emm... ¿Qué me dices si al Karaoke?

-¡Siiii! –me encantaba la idea. Amaba cantar

Así estuvimos toda la noche cantando canciones difíciles. Claro, Honey de Chihiro era una de ellas. Me la sabía entera, pero como él la llamaba completamente asimétrica nunca se había dignado siquiera a escucharla. Y yo adoraba esa canción. Así que esa ronda la había perdido Kid. Para la otra, me hizo cantar una canción de no sé qué parte del mundo, donde decía que los tiempos solían ser un poco simétricos. Una celta de bonitos acordes, pero como no sabía galés, perdí.

La tercera ronda era la vencida. Ambos nos miramos desafiándonos, riendo como un par de idiotas. Luego tomamos ambos CDS y lo pusimos en el reproductor. Kid tomó el micrófono y comenzó a escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción que había elegido para él. Una de Kaiya Naomi, llamada Tooi Kono Machi de. Él la cantó con mucha dificultad, porque intentaba darse cuenta de que la canción tenía algunas asimetrías. Pero no tantas como las otras.

Pero ganó esta y ahora era mi turno. Si había empate, entonces habría una cuarta ronda y no me interesaría cantar veinte canciones con tal de no besarlo. Así que observé su alma agitada, para poder darme cuenta de la canción que estaba eligiendo para mí. No la conocía, maldición que se me hacía complicado cantar si ni siquiera entendía lo que quería decir. Luego mi di cuenta.

Koko ni Kite.

Lo había hecho a propósito. Sabía que me encantaba y que esa tonalidad la llegaba. Así que con una sonrisa, tomé el micrófono y comencé a cantarla con dulzura, como si la audiencia que tenía ahora mismo fuera la mejor de todas. Él me observaba, lo sabía muy bien y eso no aumentaba mi nerviosismo. Me volvía loca. Tragué con dificultad para la segunda estrofa y entonces, Kid me interrumpió

Me besó los labios, quitándome el micrófono. Me puse como un tomate, mientras sentía que él se movía insistentemente contra los míos. Cerré los ojos, absorta en el beso, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta que la canción que cantaba era una de amor.

Sus labios recorrieron con insistencias los míos, mientras me sentía débil a su contacto. Otra vez, como siempre, cedí a sus demandas. Aunque estas eran un poco diferentes a las de siempre. Su beso, simplemente, era demasiado perturbador. Abrí mis labios, con suavidad, sin dejar que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba eso, y él se adentró aún más en mi boca. Sin querer, apreté mi mano a su cintura, la cual sin darme cuenta, se había movido como si tuviera pensamiento propio. Él seguía insistiendo, mientras yo trataba de refrenar ese impulso que me estaba llevando a un lado que no conocía, ni quería conocer. Tenia miedo de amarlo, como de costumbre, porque sabía que él me dejaría en cuanto encontrara a alguien mucho más simétrica que yo. Pero no. Ahora me había elegido.

Así que dejé ese estado de letargo, ese estado depresivo interno, para corresponderle a sus besos y sus demandas. Le besé con fuerza, cerrando con fuerza mis ojos, adueñándome del beso y convirtiéndolo en mi deleite interno. Me besó con más fuerza, abrazándome del todo, mientras yo olvidaba que esto era parte de un estúpido jueguito para convencerme. Su lengua pronto se hizo presencia en mi boca y yo me sobresalté. Las descargas y ese cosquilleo intenso que sentía cuando él acariciaba mi boca con la suya se hicieron más potentes y produjo que me apartara. Me ruboricé, mientras él sonreía amablemente.

-No quise pasarme. Lo siento

Kid me sonrió altaneramente antes de tomar mi cabello y alisarlo. Obviamente su ideal de chica perfecta se estaba arrastrando por los suelos. ¿Preferirme? ¿Acaso se había tomado unas cuantas copas de más antes de hacer semejante locura? Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

De lo único que estaba al tanto era que el sabor de sus labios, habían sido un oasis en el desierto que era mi corazón

¿Quién dice si esto se vuelve a repetir?

**Fin del cuarto capítulo**

**Uff! No pensé que iba a terminar en esto. De hecho, tenia algo más pasado de tono xD, pero salió esta escena súper melosa que solo la música se Sakura Card Captor puede llegar a lograr (igual me gusta, pero no es mi estilo)**

**Inner: pervertida**

**Yo: ¿Atashi?**

**Inner: Si y bastante**

**Yo: Pero si apenas fue un besito inocente. ¡Ni siquiera pasaron a grados mayores!**

**Inner: Pero bien que querías...**

**Yo: Y bueno, sino no puede pertenecer al rate M**

**Inner: ¡Si querías ponerlo en R!**

**Yo: Bueno, bueno, fue un impulso. Todos tienen impulsos**

**Inner: ¿Como la vez que te tomaste un autobús desconocido y en vez de ir a Almagro donde estaba tu escuela, terminaste en Belgrano (que queda una hora y media más lejos)? ¿Y te quedaste comprando chucherías en el barrio chino que estaba por ahí en vez de ir a un examen que debías dar? –Era dinero para fotocopias-**

**Yo: jejeje. Nu conocía. No es mi culpa. (U.Ú)**

**Inner: el cartel decía Belgrano**

**Yo: ¿Honto? (voz inocente)**

**Mientras sigo las discusiones internas con mi "bello" Inner, solo quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejan sus lindos rewiews. Patty-chan, Kid-chan, Ushi-chan, Gia-chan, Gise-chan saben que esto es para ustedes. **

**¿Estarán para el próximo capítulo? **

**¡Si ia pípol!**

_**Editado por última vez el 18-03-09**_

**Hola gente. Mil disculpas. Sé que merezco la muerte, que me encarcelen, que me digan que soy una mala persona… pero no pude seguir por MUCHOS motivos. U.u uno de ellos fue la mentada computadora rota. Otros… personales. Buenos y no tanto. **

**Como quien no quiere la cosa, la Hija Pródiga vuelve a casa.**

**Hace 1000 que no escribo nada ni de Soul ni de Bleach ni de nada. Simplemente estaba en nada. Blanca, vacía. **

**Perdón a toda la gente que dejé enganchada con la historia y nunca más actualicé. Merezco un buen sopapo, ¿Verdad? **

**Pero a veces, la vida es injusta. Y solo puedo decirles que cada vez que te pase algo malo, toma lo bueno. No importa qué tan malo puede ser. Y cada vez que un fragmento de tu vida se desprende, es porque esa etapa ya ocurrió. Debes seguir adelante. Crear otra más… reinventarte y ser una nueva persona… con más experiencia. Así maduras. Así te vuelves adulto, en un mundo materialista, frío, egocéntrico…**

**Que a veces tiene sus cosas buenas. Como la bondad, el amor, la amistad…**

**No sé qué pensarán ustedes de mí. Tal vez que soy una insulsa. ¿Desho? **

**Si es así, me lo merezco. Acepto todas las balas que quieran darme porque me he portado mal con ustedes, mis lectores. **

**Así que, quienes comiencen a leer otra vez esta historia, les estaré millares de veces agradecida. **

**Con mucho cariño **

**Lucy "Death The Little Girl" **


End file.
